Some appliances are known to catch fire from excessive heat buildup, such as a clothes dryer when a vent hose is clogged. Also, clothes washing machines, for example, can flood a laundry room and a plurality of other rooms when a drain clogs or the machine malfunctions. An appliance repairman is quite familiar with these problems. While flooding is often costly and time consuming in associated repairs, a fire is considered by all an extremely serious event. What has been needed is a device that automatically negates these problems by spraying water on a fire, or even an excessively heated dryer, for example, and by capturing and draining water from a washing machine, as well as performing these same functions for other apparatus and appliances, such as outdoor cookers. The present appliance safety device performs these needed functions.